Written in the star's
by Olsenbaby
Summary: John has just lost Marlena when Bo order the shoot to kill. What is his life now without her? Oneshot. Plears read and review!


_**Stay with me  
Don't fall asleep too soon  
The angels can wait for a moment**_

My heart was breaking. I couldn't even save my beautiful Marlena. I had promised to save her but I couldn't. I watched Bo and the cops kill her with the shoot to kill order. Why didn't Bo relaise that she wasn't threat to anymore. Why didn't Bo just stop them from shoot her down like a moster. How could anyone think she was a monster...she was Marlena...my beautiful wife...my best friend...my baby...my doc! I had never felt so loney when I watched her leave me.

_And you...I love you...promise me you will not morne...you will find love again" Marlena said as she was dieing_

All I could do was remember her say those words to me...over and over again. Why had she been taken from me...why...I wanted to shout out! ****

Come real close  
Forget the world outside  
Tonight we're alone  
It's finally you and I

_**It wasn't meant to feel like this  
Not without you**_

I walked into the penthouse...the first time I had been there since they told me I lost her. I opened the door swoly as I entered. I looked around...everything was still the same. Her purse was still on the table...the mail she hadn't opened was still on the coffee table..and the blanket that were used to wrap around each other while we were watching a later movie together was still sitting on the side of the couch. It was like she was still here...like she would walk in any minute and I could wrap my arms around here and tell her how much I loved her. But I knew it wasn't goiong to happen.

**_  
Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars_**

I hadn't felt this lonely in years. I walked up to the couch and sat down. She use to sit here with me. She use to take her shoe off and I used to tickle her feet. The way she laught...made my heart melt...she sounded happy and I knew she was..cause we were together and more in love with each other everyday! I picked up the blanket and stroked it against my face...it still smelt like her...I closed my eyes to image her standing next to me...image her telling me that she loves me.

"Daddy" Belle said as she run into the penthouse.

"Issy" I said as I stood up.

"Daddy I got scared...I don't know what we are going to go...I love her daddy" Belle said as the tears fall down her face.

"I know you do baby...I do to" I said as the tears fall down my face to. Belle and I sat on the couch...I hugged Belle trying to tell her everything was going to be okay...even know I wasn't so sure...she needed to at least thing that.

"I don't want to leave you alone" Belle said as I looked at her.

"don't worry baby I will be fine" I said stroking the hair out of her eyes.

"No I think we should all be together...as a family" Sami said as she entered the penthouse.

"Sami" I said shocked.

_**Don't be afraid  
I'll be right by your side  
Through the laughter and pain  
Together we're bound to fly  
I wasn't meant to love like this  
Not without you**_

**_  
_**"John...I know you love my mother...I didn't meant to be so horrible...I thought I was just protecting her...she was a great mother" Sami said as the tears swoly fall from her eyes.

"Is" Belle correct Sami. Sami just nodded and I reached out for her.

"I am glad you came here Sami" I said as I hugged both Belle and Sami.

"Me to" Sami said as she put her arm around Belle's back.

"Belle and I will stay in the guest room" Sami said as they both looked back from John

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah...we want to be here as a family and incase you need us daddy" Belle said.

"Yeah we all need each other..." Sami said.

"I think you two should get into bed then" I said as I hugged Belle and Sami

"John...you are a great dad...and always were one" Sami said as she turned around from walkng upstairs. I smiled at Sami

"I love you pumkin" I said as I hugged her. Sami smiled and her and Belle went upstairs to bed. I looked around me. This place would always be doc's. I put the light off and started off the stairs.

"I love you J.B" I heard somebody say. I turned around and gasp.

"Marlena?" I asked shocked...turning white as I said that.**_  
_**

_**Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars**_

"Yes John it is me" Marlena said smiling. I looked at her shocked. She couldn't be here...she was dead.

"Are you an Angel?" I asked her shocked. I rememebered when Brady said his mom came back as an Angel.  
"Yes John I am...I came here to tell you that I love you...forever" Marlena said. I smiled at her and ran towards her as I just starred at her. She was so beautiful. She was my Angel.

"I love you to baby" I said as I starred into her eyes. I put my hand out to her's and she put her hand on mine.  
"See John...I will always be around" Marlena said. I rached out to hug her but she pulled me in first. I had to kiss her...to know she really was there. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"I have to go J.B...I couldn't stay for long" Marlena said as she started walking away.

_**made a few mistakes, yeah **_

_**Like sometimes we do  
Been through lot of heartache  
But I made it back to you**_

"You can't leave" I said as I reached out for her.  
"I promsied I would just stay for a short time...but just know John I will always be here" Marlena said as she touched her heart.

"But that's not good enought" I said as the tears started up again.  
"I love you J.B...always remeber that" Marlena said as she started disapering.

"Doc...baby...I love you to" I shouted as I watched her leave. She blew me a kiss and before I knew I couldn't see her anymore

_**Cos when I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
And when I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars**_

My crying got worse as I landed on my knees as I hit the ground...why did she have to leave again...why couldn't I hold her in my arms forever...I missed her so much. Her smile...her laught...but most of all how she made me feel...so complet. I got up and headed towords the room that Sami and Belle were in. I opened the door and saw Belle sleeping well Sami was stroking her head.

"Hey Kido...you okay?" I asked Sami

"Trying to sleep...Belle fall asleep the minute her head hit the pillow" Sami smiled thought her tears.

"John I really am sorry about the way I have been...she loved you alot...I hope you do know that" Sami said

"Yeah...and I loved her so much to" I said.

"I know" Sami said as she smiled.

"Good night kido" I said as I kissed Sami on the top of her head and headed out the door and to the place where Doc and I spend the best time of our lives**_  
_**

_**When I look at my life  
How the pieces fall into place  
It just wouldn't rhyme without you  
When I see how my path  
Seem to end up before your face  
The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars**_

I walked into _our _bedroom. It smelt like doc so much. The sheets were done the way she liked it...her creams where standing in a certain way...the book she was reading still stood next to her bed. Not that she done alot of reading with me in her bed...but she loved it when I kissed her and it lend into something else. I laughted abit as I sat on the bed. It just didn't feel the same without her around. I walked into the colset to get some cloths as I looked at her stuff...everything remind me so much of her...I smelt them...worring that I would forget how she smelt. I took her favouite sweeter out the closest and lay on the bed, having it close to my face as I cryed...nothing would ever be the same without...I cryed myself into a deep sleep...and dreamt about Marlena...a place where we were happy again!**_  
_**

_**The state of my heart  
The place where we are  
Was written in the stars**_


End file.
